chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
IXUS870IS
The Canon Digital IXUS 870 IS is known as PowerShot SD880 in America and as IXY DIGITAL 920 IS in Japan. Reviews: DPReview review, Steve's DigiCams, DCRP, Photographyblog Review Technical data *'DryOS' operating system *'Digic IV' image processor * 10.0 effective Megapixel sensor, 1/2.3 inch CCD type * 4X optical zoom lens, equivalent to 28-112 mm, F2.8-5.8 * Optical image stabilization, lens shift type * 3-inch LCD display, 230,000 pixels, no optical viewfinder * Video: 640x480@30fps / 320x240@30fps / 160x120@15fps * Video Format: MOV (H.264 + Linear PCM) * NB-5L lithium-ion battery, 310 shots per charge (CIPA standard) * Dimensions: 94 x 57 x 24 mm, Weight: 155g without batteries Firmware info The information below by putting a ver.req file in the root of your SD card. Press and simultaneously to display the information. Repeated presses of give additional information. The number after "CV:" is the (Canon) version the firmware itself reports when doing the above without ver.req (or when doing a firmware update). Version 1.02b Canon PowerShot SD880 IS P-ID: 3196 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.02B NoError Jan 9 2009 14:55:54 Adj Ver.008.002 IS Firm Ver. 2.09 IS Param Ver. 2.07 Version 1.01a (CV: 1.0.1.0) Canon DIGITAL IXUS 870 IS P-ID:3196 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.01A NoError Oct 15 2008 18:36:07 Adj. Ver.008.001 Adj. Ver.008.001 IS Firm Ver. 2.09 IS Param Ver. 2.07 Version 1.00e Canon DIGITAL IXUS 870 IS P-ID:3196 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00E NoError Aug 22 2008 10:57:30 Known Issues The latest version (revision 829) of this port has the following known issues. Note that some items may indicate that a problem is solved; this means that the fix will likely be in the next version. * Colours in DNG files are slightly off. (See comment in this post.) Issues that seem to be general CHDK issues (i.e. not specific to this port): * Shortly pressing the ON/OFF button to turn on camera gives review/playback mode (which is not the case without CHDK loaded). Pressing the button a second or two avoids this. * Optical+digital zoom in video mode: when going from digital to optical zoom while zooming out you have to release the zoom lever in order to be able to zoom out optically. For developers Porting Porting thread: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,3309.0.html The port for the IXUS 870 IS is based on the one for SX10 (1.01a). Offset of firmware dump is 0xFF810000. The "DryOS singlerun" scripts for IDA can be used but they leave a few function tables untouched and related strings are often not recognised correctly. This is correctable by selecting the relevant lines, right-clicking and selecting "Analyze selected area". Below are some lists of what still needs to be done. Important: * include/camera.h: ** Check all defines that have a XXX behind them Other: * loader/ixus870_sd880/entry.S ** Find out what SD-Card power trick is for and if it is really needed (seems to work without) * platform/ixus870_sd880/kbd.c ** Check that DELAY_TIMEOUT is ok * platform/ixus870_sd880/main.c ** Find correct values for get_vbatt_min and get_vbatt_max (observed so far: min 3205, max 4065) * platform/ixus870_sd880/shooting.c ** Check shutter_speeds_tables ** Check circle_of_confusion * platform/ixus870_sd880/sub/1.01a/movie_rec.c ** Check implementation; ours is based on SX10 (and IXUS980), but IXUS860 has different implementation ***The Ixus 870 comes with the new MOV (H.264 + Linear PCM) video format as the SX10/Ixus980, the older Ixus 860 has the "old" AVI MJPEG format with WAVE monaural innstead. Fe50 19:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * platform/ixus870_sd880/sub/1.01a/stubs_min.S ** Check recreview_hold * Check all entries in stubs_entry.S that are not preceded by "Best match". They should be ok, but you never know. Special addresses #define LED_DP 0xC02200D4 // direct-print (blue) #define LED_IO_G 0xC0220136 // IO indicator LED (green state) #define LED_IO_R 0xC0220133 // IO indicator LED (red state) #define LED_AF 0xC0223030 // Auto-focus LED (very bright...) #define POWER 0xC022001C // use to turn off power N.B.: Turning both LED_IO_G and LED_IO_R on gives orange. Firmware Dumps *Firmware 1.02B: Forum, direct DL link *Firmware 1.01A: Forum, direct DL link *Firmware 1.00E: Forum, direct DL link Official Canon Firmware Update Canon has released a official firmware update on February 5, 2009 for the SD880 camera (Canon Version 1.0.1.0). The firmware update and support information can be found in the links below: * http://web.canon.jp/imaging/dcp/firm-e/pssd880is/index.html * http://web.canon.jp/imaging/dcp/firm-e/pssd880is/data/canon-firmup-2008-e.pdf * http://web.canon.jp/imaging/dcp/firm-e/pssd880is/data/pssd880is1010.exe * http://web.canon.jp/imaging/dcp/firm-e/pssd880is/data/pssd880is1010.dmg Category:Cameras Category:Development